A Tale of Two Princesses
by StellanBloom
Summary: In the 2 most powerful realms, 2 princesses were born 1 who possesses the strength of the sun & moon and the other who retains the courage of dragonfire. Who will be the next heiresses to the throne? Find out and read this adventurous, fascinating tale!
1. Chapter 1

Long ago in a faraway kingdom, there lived two families. Ok, it wasn't that long ago. But there were actually two realms called Sparks and Solaria. In Sparks lived a king named Oritel and a queen named Mariam. In Solaria there lived a king, Radius and a queen, Luna. Ironically the two royal highnesses were great friends and both of their baby daughters were born on the same day which was February 14. Stella, who was born in Solaria, was given a necklace which symbolized the sun and moon when she was born and Bloom who was born in Sparks was too given a necklace which represented a dragon and its fire. The two royal rulers held a special ceremony for both girls, celebrating the birth of their daughters.

"Behold, our mighty kingdoms, Sparks and Solaria, now comprise of two new baby daughters," the king of Solaria stated in his speech at the formal procedure, "One whom possesses the power of the golden sun and the strength of the massive moon, is now the new princess of Solaria. Another, who seizes the glory of the almighty dragon and has the supremacy and ability to use the force of his dragonfire, is at this moment the princess of Sparks. Both who will be the new heiresses to our empires will soon become our future leaders."

Suddenly, a twist of red fire emerged. Everywhere was smoke as the attendants of the ceremony coughed uncontrollably. As the smoke disappeared, a shadowy figure transpired. Long, golden hair that ran down to its knees and a lengthy cape which fluttered around in a sudden wind was visible. Then the figure stepped out of the smoke.

"My deepest apologies for the courtesy of arriving to this special occasion without even an invitation. As most of you might not know me, my name is the great, invincible Salavador, cousin of Baltor. Yes, he, my cousin can be of a terrible nuisance, but I am a different being. You see, I am a good wizard. I have come to establish a new beginning of the birth of your daughters," the man said as he took a step closer to the cribs of the new born babies.

"Who are you? What do you want from us? Guards, seize him," Marium cried as knights from the corners of the ballroom rushed with their swords and shields.

"Please, have I not introduced myself enough? I am here as one of you citizens to accompany the birth of your children," Salavador pleaded as he took a step back, "I am a good wizard I insist! Look! I even brought your children a gift!"

Salavador dug into his pocket and pulled out two small yellow and blue boxes. The two leaders of Sparks and Solaria stared almost petrified as he began to open them. When he took the top off of the yellow box, an array of light appeared out of nowhere and landed on the forehead of Stella. The same occurred when the blue one was unwrapped and that one landed on Bloom.

"These two lights indicate the love and affection from me to them, since some people cannot trust me, a respectable wizard. It will also be deep under their skin til the moment I rest upon my tomb of death. I will know where they are at all times, certainly except for areas more than 25 billion miles away, for instance Earth. Of course, nothing bad is going to happen to them. I will only distinguish their locations for the sake of their lives. After, I am a good wizard," Salavador smirked.

"What have you done? What is the meaning of this? Get out of this realm this instant!" Luna screeched. Salavador gaped angrily and turned to go.

"Fine, do not believe in the trust and fondness of my love to you and your familes. But remember. I will always know where your children are. ALWAYS!" Salavdor screamed as he disappeared in a sudden gust of smoke.

When he was gone, the whole room was filled with side conversations and panic. Never in the lives of the kings and queens has anyone threatened the lives of the royal children. Is Salavador really a good person or will he do something terrible to the heiresses of Solaria and Sparks?

**16 years later….**

"I can't believe you girls are starting school tomorrow! I mean, can almost remember when I first met you two! You guys were so cute and small!" Lydia said at the dinner table as Stella and Bloom stared at each other.

"What are you talking about Mom? What do you mean when you first met us? Didn't you see us when you gave birth to us?" Bloom questioned.

"Oh, right! Of course I gave birth to you guys! You're my little angels!" Lydia immediately said.

After dinner and when Stella and Bloom went to bed, Lydia went to her bedroom and looked at the picture of Stella and Bloom when they were just a baby. It's been exactly 16 years since their real parents who lived in a totally different realm had sent them to live on Earth with her and her husband, Allen. After the threat Salavador had made at their first birthday ceremony, Stella and Bloom's parents were very frightened so they sent them to stay with someone they could trust.

"They have to know the truth someday. Maybe after school starts. I have to tell them that I'm not their real mother," Lydia said to herself.

The next day was Stella and Bloom's first day of school. Stella, who took a long, LONG shower and spent the whole time at 5 in the morning to find the perfect outfit, woke Bloom up who was still sleeping.

"Wake up Bloom! You got to tell me which outfit looks better on me! You know how much this means to me! I mean, hello? It's the first day of school! You need to find an outfit too! COME ON BLOOM!" Stella cried, pushing Bloom out of her bed. Bloom rubbed her tired eyes and watched Stella pose in front of her mirror.

"What about this?" Stella asked after changing into a jean miniskirt and a strapless pink shirt.

Bloom yawned and replied, "Yeah, yeah. It looks fine. Now can I go back to sleep now?"

Stella glared, "Puh-leaze Bloom! This looks horrible on me! Come on, help me!"

"Okay, okay, fine. Here, what about that light pink top, hot pink blazer, jean miniskirt, pink and blue high heels, and that cute coach bag? NOW can I go to sleep now?" Bloom said, groaning as she plopped her head on her pillow.

"Hmm, that sounds actually nice! Now it's your turn to pick an outfit!" Stella exclaimed, pulling Bloom's arms to get her up.

Stella dashed into her closet and snatched out a baby blue top, dark blue blazer, jean miniskirt, blue high heels, and another coach bag, "We can be twins!"

Bloom grunted and just went to get ready for school.

At 8:00, the two girls arrived at school and was directly greeted by all their friends from last year from their freshmen year. Together, they all went to their first biology class.

"Good morning students and welcome back to a new school year in Richmond High. It's so nice to meet all of you. Especially you two, Stella and Bloom. Nice outfits!" Ms. Seedling said.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. There stood the principal, Mr. Harterhead with a whole squad of boys behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback: At Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery, 2 days ago**

**"Attack Formation, boys" cried Codatorta a professor at Red fountain. The boys were ready to attack the mysterious figure in front of them. **

**"No need to attack boys! I am here just to search for two young mere princesses. I am not here to harm the lives of anyone." Salavador proclaimed. **

**"Juniors, attack!" Professor Saladin the headmaster of the school commanded. **

**"Well if that's how you want to go with this then your students will fall and with them your school." Salvador threw a huge attack at the two students who had attempted to advance at him. **

**"Brandon, Sky, are you guys alright?" The two boys were unconscious. Salavador launched all of his strength into one attack at the school. The school was nearly half damaged. But, at the corner of his eye Salavador saw that the two unconscious juniors were about to attack, but stopped them by using physic. **

**"And what do we have here. What brave little fellows you are. He caught a glimpse of the two swords that Brandon and Sky were holding. Brandon on his sword had the famous symbol of a green star that represented the Kingdom of Starla and Sky on his sword had the symbol of a blue lion that represented the Kingdom of Eraklion. **

**"I see we have the princes of Eraklion and Starla. Oh what amusement I will have of destroying the Princes of some of the most almighty Kingdoms of all the realms." Salavador said with his frown turning into a grin. **

**"Put my boys down" Codatorta exclaimed charging at the powerful wizard. **

**"Don't worry young princes we will meet again" Those were the last words Salavador spoke before he left. All the students looked at the run down school before them. **

**"Apparently I think we'll have to send you boys to different realms for at least two weeks." said Professor Saladin. He soon told all the boys the realm they had to go to. At last it was Brandon and Sky's turn. **

**"You boys are headed for Earth."**

**"EARTH!?!?" the two boys questioned.**

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Mr. Harterhead walked into the classroom. "Everyone if I may have your undivided attention. We have two new exchange students joining us. A brown head boy with deep chocolate eyes and a blonde head with blazing blue eyes entered the room. All he girls except Stella and Bloom stared ate them. They come all the way from… um where are you boys from again?"

"Umm, where from Paris." Sky said.

"Okay they're from Paris. They are going to join your class for two weeks minimum. So give them the Richmond High welcome. And Ms. Seedling may I talk to you outside for a moment?" Mr. Harterhead asked. Mr. Harterhead was followed out by Ms.Seedling.

"Dude, look pies. Brandon picked up two pies and threw them for Sky to catch. But at this very moment Stella had stood up to pick up her lip gloss that had rolled away from her. The first pie landed on Stella's outfit. The blonde was screaming her lungs off. Bloom her sister got up and asked if Stella was ok. But, as Bloom got up the second pie was thrown and it smacked Bloom's outfit.

"Do you two boys know that Stella woke me up at 5 to find these two outfits? 5 o'clock in the morning." Bloom yelled her head off.

"Psssh. That's it? We woke up at 4 to do our hair and might I add our hairs look perfect." Brandon said with a smirk as Sky gave a nod to Brandon's statement.

"Well then we might as well just mess that up for since you messed up our outfits." Stella said frustrated as she took the two left over pies in hand. She handed one of them to Bloom. Then the two girls took the pies and smashed them on the heads of the two juniors.

"Just remember boys this Hollywood what goes around comes around." Bloom said while the entire class was laughing at the two boys.

"OMG! What happened in here? Ms. Seedling said as she entered her classroom. May I see you four outside for a moment?" Ms. Seedling asked Stella, Bloom, Brandon and Sky.

After when the 4 students entered the class their classmates asked them what had happened.

"UGH! We got detention after school and it's only the first day." Bloom replied.

"Bloom and Stella I heard you keep extra clothing in your lockers so you may go and change. And you new boys you may go to the locker rooms and take a shower" Ms. Seedling told the students. The 4 of them did as they were told.

4 periods later…. Lunchtime

Stella and Bloom had changed their outfits. Now the two girls were wearing tight jeans with black spaghetti strap tank tops with knee high, high heel boots. Brandon and Sky had taken showers and had finally gotten all the gunk out of their hairs. Everyone was talking near their lockers. Then Stella at the corner of her eye the two exchanged students that had messed up her and her sister's outfit. She walked toward them.

"Hey new jerks. The boys turned around to see the blonde and the red head behind them. You both owe us $1,000 for the outfits you wrecked." Stella hollered.

"You little spoiled brats ruined our hair." Sky yelled in Bloom's face. Brandon looked like he was about to punch Stella.

"Well at least you were able to clean your hair." Bloom said.

"Not that you have heads." Stella whispered.

"That's it little Miss Princess your going down" the brunette yelled as he took off after the blonde.

"Hey tell your friend to lay off my sister. You both are huge jerks."

"Okay I tried to stay positive but you are getting on my last nerves." Sky said counting to the count of three. Then bloom ran for her life with Sky right on her tail. All four of them then bumped into Mr. Harterhead.

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAYS!!!" he exploded. All of you have now just earned yourselves another hour of detention."

After the last period of class the girls and boys reported to the detention room. The teacher in the room was Mr. Moody the sleepiest guy alive. Every time you turned around there he would be snoring and snorting like a pig. The two sophomores and juniors were the only kids who had detention that day.

"Boys everything that has happened in the last couple of hours is your entire fault." Bloom snarled at them.

"Yea now we're going to miss our meeting with our party planner." Stella said disappointed.

"You guys are having a party? For what?" Sky asked.

"For our birthday which is on Valentine's Day." Bloom replied.

"But you girls don't look like twins." Brandon said confused.

"That's because we're unique. Something you two will never be." Stella giggles. Snoring could now be herd from the front of the room.

"Yo, dude lets just ditch." Brandon said while getting up.

"Yea let's go bro." Sky answered.

"Wait hold up Stella began as she grabbed Brandon's hand, we are not staying here if you guys aren't" Stella whispered. Bloom agreed.

"Why are you going to miss us?" Brandon said in Stella's face.

"No we aren't, but we are not the only ones who got into trouble so if you leave then so do we." Bloom answered for her sister. They all crept out of Detention. They were for some odd reason heading for the same direction after they got out of school.

"Stop stocking us" Bloom said to the blonde and brunette boys.

"What are you talking about you're the ones stocking us. Although we can't blame you we are hot." Sky said. The two girls started to crack up.

"Hey girls, Lydia called from the fence of their mansion; looks like you've met our new neighbors."

"HUH!?!?!?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Didn't you know? I thought you guys knew already that they were your neighbors," Lydia exclaimed as she pointed to Brandon and Sky.

"But, but, they're, they're, they're so….." Stella stuttered as she stared at them wide eyed.

"But what Dear," Lydia said, "Anyway, I was just about to invite them over for dinner."

"HUH?" Stella and Bloom shouted again at the same time.

**That night…**

"Please pass the breadsticks," Brandon said to Stella as she angrily handed him the basket, "Thank you.''

Dinner that night was very awkward and uncomfortable. Bloom fidgeted around in her chair as Sky stared at the walls and ceiling. Stella constantly looked in her mirror she had in her pocket and spread lip gloss on her lips even when she was eating as Brandon continuously fixed his hair which was practically filled with gallons of gel.

"Well this is quite discomforting," Lydia said as she munched on her steak, "Why don't I get you guys more water?"

Sky and Brandon looked at their plates, chomped on the carrot, and looked at each other. They gave each other a glance and stared at Stella and Bloom. The two girls glanced at each other. Suddenly, Stella felt a slight jolt at her knee and glared at Brandon, who was giggling quietly.

"Stop it, you'll get wrinkles on my knee," she cried as she kicked Brandon back. Sky who had also joined in the fun and kicked Bloom on her leg was also snickering. Bloom glowered and threw a piece of lettuce from her salad which contained a smear of French dressing back at him.

"Hey, quit it!" Sky cried just as Lydia came back from the kitchen.

"Quit what?" she said as she poured everyone a glass of water. The four teenagers sat silent and continued consuming their food. Sky on the other hand, slyly took a bite of his potato and slightly kicked someone under the dinner table. Surprisingly, Brandon shot him a look and secretly whispered something in his ear when Lydia wasn't looking.

"You hit the wrong one you moron," he murmured.

"Well, it's certainly nice to have some quality time to get to know you two. I mean, we finally have a chance to meet together and actually bond with each other. It's too bad your mothers weren't here to enjoy this lovely meal with us. I mean who what have thought that fashion designing in Paris would be such hard work?" Lydia said, hooting out loud. Brandon and Sky sarcastically laughed along as Stella and Bloom rolled their eyes.

A few minutes later when they were finished eating, Brandon and Sky both pronounced that it was getting late and thanked Lydia for the wonderful feast.

"No problem boys. You can come over anytime! I always wanted two sons of my own that were just as handsome as you guys anyway," Lydia replied as she gave them a hug. Stella and Bloom rolled their eyes again and pretended to act like they were puking.

"Thanks again Mrs. Johnson!" the two boys cried as they walked out the door.

**The next morning…**

The next day (which was Saturday) Stella and Bloom had woken up early in the morning and set up two magnificent trays of pancakes, eggs, toast, sausage, juice, and a bowl of fruit. They were so excited about that particular day, for it was their parents' anniversary. The girls worked hard to assemble the breakfasts in beds and even composed a small gift.

"Good morning! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" they cried as they delivered the trays of food to Lydia and Allen who were still half asleep in bed.

"Oh girls," Allen moaned, "You didn't have to do this. I mean, it's only an anniversary."

Lydia glanced at him, "Speak for you."

"So where are you guys planning to go for your big day?" Bloom asked curiously.

"Well, I've been intending taking your mother to that fancy, luxurious restaurant down in Hollywood called Sky Bar. Tonight will be the most romantic night we've ever spent for 10 years," Allen answered, wistfully looking into Lydia's beautiful blue eyes, "We'll be spending the most of the night there and probably stop by elsewhere, so I would appreciate it if you girls just spent your time here. In the mean time, until I get back from work, why don't you girls have some family time together with your mother? I promise I'll come home early for our big night.

Stella and Bloom moaned acerbically and watched Lydia and Allen kiss. When they pulled away, the two tired parents scoffed their food and gulped down their cups of orange juice. Allen, who had been working in late hours, yawned as he ate and tiny lines had formed under his eyes.

"Oh Dad," Stella said, "I need to get you some eye cream."

The four laughed as they continued eating and opening their presents (a silver watch and diamond necklace).

**That noon…**

"Come on girls," Lydia exclaimed as the three walked through the streets of Hollywood Boulevard. They were almost nearing Louis Vuitton as they rushed into the store.

"They have the cutest outfits," Stella cried as she darted to bunches of clothes that were hanging on the racks. Soon her hands were filled with beautiful gowns, shoes, and accessories.

"Wow Stel! You really know your fashion sense!" Lydia said as she immediately ran to try it on in the changing room. When she came out, all shoppers including Stella and Blooms' eyes were on her.

"Oh my goodness! You look so gorgeous in that dress!" Bloom cried as she stared at the stunning dress. The satin, light pink gown dropped down to Lydia's feet which were also comfortably resting on cut pink high heels.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Lydia asked, "It's so nice to have you girls accompany me with my shopping."

Stella looked at her dress, "You know what? That dress makes your butt a tad big."

She walked around the store as Bloom and Lydia went to look around on the other side of the store and glimpsed at a baby blue dress that was quietly dangling on a rack, "Perfect!"

As she ran to get it, she bumped into another girl who was obviously trying to get the same dress, "Watch it punk!"

Stella glared, "Excuuuuuuussssssssse me!!! Nobody talks to me like that!"

The other girl screamed, "I just did! Who do you think you are, the queen of England or something? Well guess what? FYI, you're not!"

"Oh no you didn't girlfriend," Stella cried as she and the other girl starting pulling each other's hair. They did that for a few seconds until another blonde girl (who was identical to the girl Stella was fighting with) came and stopped them. Unfortunately, Stella didn't realize that she had broken her locket which rolled elsewhere where she couldn't see it.

Suddenly, another blonde, LARGE woman ran to stop them, "Stacey what do you think you're doing? Stop it this instant!"

Stacey let Stella's hair go as she fixed her messy, tangled hair, "Mother, this crazy girl is trying to take that dress I was going to show you for your formal tonight. And look what she did to my hair! It's all ruined now! What if Brandon sees me like this when we're on our date later?"

Stella looked at Stacey when she mentioned Brandon, then screamed back, "Look, I was going to take that dress! But no I couldn't! I'm sorry Miss, but your daughter here was trying to practically tear my hair off! And this dress is also for my mother and it's her anniversary today. So if you don't mind, it would be most suitable for me to have it."

Stacey's mother smiled, then frowned, "Excuse me? Why do you have the right to tell me, an elder lady, to just back off, let you have the dress, and just not have one for myself? A formal is just as important as an anniversary! So next time you try to tell an elder to shut her mouth and go away, you should think before you speak! Come on girls! Stacey, forget that raggedly old dress! We'll just go to another store and we'll find one just as good! Tracey! Let's go!"

The lady followed by her two twin daughters stormed out of the store, leaving Stella smoking angry, "Who does she think she is to tell mwa, Stella the fashionable one, to think before I speak? HMPH!!!"

Stella took the dress off the rack and ran back to Lydia and Bloom and told them the whole story. After paying for the dress and a new blue pair of pumps, they went back home together.

**Nighttime…**

"Good night girls, we'll be back a little late so enjoy your dinner I made while we're gone," Lydia said as she in her elegant dress and Allen who was beside her wearing a charming tuxedo was almost out the door, "Remember, if there's an emergency, my cell phone number is on the counter and do not open the door for any strangers."

"We know Mom," Stella sighed, "We're in high school, not first grade."

Soon, when the two were gone, Stella and Bloom settled down at the dinner table and began eating their spaghetti dinner.

"So after we eat, you know what we have to do right?" Bloom asked Stella furtively.

"Of course! I hope they like it," Stella said. After they were finished eating, the two swiftly went to their rooms, took out two small shiny boxes, and scampered to their parents' room.

"They're gonna love this!" Bloom exclaimed as she started wrapping the boxes into wrapping paper.

"They should! I mean, Mom always wanted that diamond necklace we bought her and Dad needs a watch. It's no wonder he comes late all the time." Stella replied.

"Hey what's this?" Bloom suddenly asked as she took out a small book from Allen's desk, "I was just looking for a place to put the present in, and this book was in the way."

"Hmm, looks like a journal of some sort," Stella said, examining the diary as she flipped through the pages, "And there are some weird notes in here and it looks like a woman wrote it."

Just as Bloom and Stella were about to read the note, the door to their house opened and they heard a familiar shout, "Girls, we're home!"

The two frantically put the journal back into the desk and shoved the two presents inside a closet. They dashed back outside to the front door where they found their parents inexplicably looking at them.

"What are you girls up to?" Allen asked baffled.

"Nothing, nothing at all. So why are you home so early? It's only been like 40 minutes," Bloom said quivering.

"Well, the restaurant we were going to go to was packed today, so we couldn't even sit in our reservation spots! There was some formal going on in there or something," Lydia explained.

_Stacey, _Stella thought to herself as she recalled the disaster she encountered at Louis Vuitton that day.

"Hey! I got an idea! Why don't we all just go and eat together somewhere else?" Bloom said.

After agreeing to a place to eat, Bloom and Stella got dressed and the four of them went to go eat.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you Girls, but you didn't have to waste your money on gifts" Lydia proclaimed.

"Your mother's right girls. It's just an Anniversary." Allen said looking at his 24 carat gold watch.

"Oh come on guys, you know that you love the gifts we got you." Bloom giggled as she saw her mother looking at the 35 carat diamond necklace she and Stella had picked out together.

"And mom you so needed a new diamond necklace. All your other necklaces are so out of style." Stella whispered thinking no one had heard.

"Stella!" Everyone yelled.

"What it's true! So, mom what did daddy get you for your anniversary?" Stella asked curiously.

"Well he got me that black evening gown and the flowers that I put in that diamond covered vase." Lydia said looking into the eyes of her husband.

" oooo." Both girls chorused together.

"Girls!" Allen said laughingly.

"Aw but that is so sweet daddy." Bloom said.

"Yea dad. I hope I marry a sweet and romantic guy just like you." Stella said daydreaming of that moment then her father threw a pillow at her.

"HEY! WATCH THE HAIR" Stella said.

"Girls it's passed two in the morning, I think that you should go to bed." Lydia and Allen coincidently said together. The two princesses then kissed their parents goodnight and trotted off to bed.

"Allen?!?" Lydia whispered as quietly as she could.

"Yes dear." Allen replied.

"When are we going to tell the girls that we aren't their real parents? And when are we going to tell them that they were born in a whole different realm where magic and magical creatures exist. And that they are the Princesses and Heiresses to the throne of the two most powerful kingdoms in all the realms. When will we tell Stella that she is the Fairy of the Sun and Moon and princess of Solaria and that Bloom is the Fairy of the Dragon fire and that she is the princess of Sparks? The two most powerful fairies in the Universe? And that they are not even sisters. All they are is god sisters and not sisters by blood. That will crush them. But most importantly how will they react to the news that a villainous wizard is marking the day they shall die." Lydia said with tears pouring out of her eyes. She spoke a little louder.

"We will, Lydia. When the time is right!" Allen said trying to stay calm.

"No Allen! I am tired of waiting and keeping all of this bottled up inside and away from the heiresses to the throne. The longer we wait the more shocking it will be. I mean we've waited almost sixteen years. We have to speak of it sooner or later." Lydia cried.

"Okay we will tell them on the night of their sixteenth birthday. I promise you Lydia the will know the truth. Now please get some sleep. Goodnight darling! I love you my Lydia." Allen said while planting a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"Goodnight Allen."

**In the Castle of Solaria**

"Radius!" Luna said.

"Yes my Queen" Radius said with a yawn.

"When may Stella know the truth about being the princess and fairy of the sun and moon? She will be turning sixteen soon that means that she and Bloom will be able to attend Alfea and be able to learn to protect themselves from Salavador and anyone else who may want to confront the Princesses of the two most powerful kingdoms." Luna said trying to hold back the tears that she had not cried for sixteen years.

"I miss her too. And I want her to know as much as you do. But all in good time, Luna." Radius said trying to stay positive in front of his wife.

"I love you Radius."

"I love you too Luna."

**In the Castle of Sparks**

"Oritel, Bloom has been kept away from the secret of the Dragon fire that rests upon her. I think that she deserves to know about the truth. She is the heir to the throne of Sparks. We need her to take upon that responsibility." Mariam said looking all concerned.

"She shall know the truth about herself and the kingdom of Sparks. She and Stella will bring all the glory to the Kingdoms of Sparks and Solaria. Their beauty will shine through all the realms." Oritel said with pure confidence.

"Well how do you know that they are going to be this beautiful? We have never even seen a picture of them." Mariam said.

"Radius and I know this because their mothers are beautiful so they have to be beautiful like you and Luna. And not to mansion handsome like me and Radius. It's getting late time to close your eyes my sweet." Oritel yawned at his wife.

**In Bloom's Room**

"Bloom, wake up!" Stella hissed in Bloom's left ear.

"What Stella? I want to sleep. So go back into your room and get our beauty sleep." Bloom said tossing and turning in her bed.

"I can't just go to sleep with that stupid idiotic journal on my mind." Stella said a little louder this time.

"What stupid idiotic journal are you talking about, Stel?" Bloom questioned waking up.

"Remember Dad's journal with all of those letters in it. They seemed to be written by a girl. Two women for that matter. Did you get a glimpse of the person's name who wrote it?" Stella said thinking.

"No, but the thing that I did get a glimpse of was that the woman whoever wrote that wants to meet our dad at some park." Bloom whispered to her younger sister.

"What if daddy's cheating on mom?" Stella said.

"He can't be. Today he said that he loves mom more than anything in the world. Stella its almost 6 o'clock and daddy's going to be up soon, so I think you should go back to your room." Bloom said hugging Stella. Both sister said goodnight to each other and went back to bed.

**The Next Day…**

Today was the day of the Annual School Carnival. Every year this carnival is held. There were tons of things to do. Pie eating contests, games and all the rides you could think of.

"Brandon, honey can you get me a drink?" Stacey asked winking at her so called boyfriend.

"I want one too, Sky." Stacey's sister Tracey said. Both boys went to the counter to get soda for their girlfriends. Meanwhile, Stella and Bloom were handing out their sweet sixteen invitations.

"Ewe, why the hell are you here?" Stacey said glaring at Stella.

"Hey don't talk to my little sister like that, you ugly witch." Bloom said defending Stella.

"And you better not talk to my sister like that" Tracey yelled in Bloom's face.

"Well we're just here because we need to give out our sweet sixteen invitations. And you guys are not invited!" Stella said.

"We don't want to come to your party, anyways. We're having our own party. It's on Valentines Day! It's a Valentine's party." Tracey said with a smile on her face.

"To bad nobody is going to go to your party since they're coming to our birthday party." Bloom said while glaring at Tracey.

"What are you two doing here?" Sky said asking bloom and Stella.

"Well, we're having our birthday party on Valentine's Day and our mom is making us invite you guys." Stella said handing Brandon and Sky invitations.

"They aren't going to your party because they are coming to our party. They are our boy friends." Stacey said getting up in Stella's face.

"Well, we don't care if they come or not. But our mom is expecting them. So I think they have to come. But you guys could do whatever you want. But we'll still have seats reserved under your names boys. Now we have to go." Bloom said looking at the two juniors that didn't know which party to go to.

"Well here is something that will keep you company on your way home." Tracey and Stacey said as they picked up two pies. Tracey then slammed the pie into Bloom's face and as did Stacey to Stella's face.

"AHHHH!" Stella screamed for both her and Bloom.

"Well we wouldn't want you two girls to get lonely either." Stella said smacking Tracey's and Stacey's faces with two other pies that were on the counter.

"I think that this cat fight would be better with pudding." Brandon whispered into Sky's ear as Sky nodded to his statement. Stacey and Tracey picked up the last two pies and were about to pie Bloom and Stella again.

"I think we better go." Sky said grabbing his girlfriend's hand and stopped her from pieing Bloom and Brandon did the same. With that the two princesses were left with pie all over the place.


	5. Chapter 5

The trumpets roared and the soldiers and other servants lined up as Stella and Bloom arrived at the mansion where their sweet sixteen was being held. The guests mainly consisted of students from school, close friends and neighbors of their parents, and other people the girls didn't even know! Stella and Bloom arrived just a few seconds after the band started playing as the guests cheered and cried hello. The two stepped out of the white carriage they were riding in, their long pink and lavender dresses flowing out of the door.

"Wow, there's so much people! I don't remember inviting them," Stella murmured to Bloom as the two waved greetings to the people who watched them make their grand entrance. Her gorgeous light pink floral dress which had shiny sequins and a tiny fake flower sewn onto it drifted in the light wind as she walked down the red carpet which led into the mansion. Her matching high heel slippers clicked and clacked to the front doorway as she greeted more people.

"Hi, nice to meet you. So glad you could make it," Bloom exclaimed each time she walked past someone. She too had on a stunning subtle lavender dress which also had glistening sparkles on it and a pair of light purple high heels.

Soon the girls were inside the wonderfully decorated ballroom in the mansion. Balloons, streamers, banners, confetti…it was everywhere! Signs which spelled out the words "Happy Birthday Stella and Bloom" and "Welcome to Stella and Bloom's Sweet Sixteen" hung under the high ceilings as the thousands of chandeliers gleamed. Music rumbled as everyone especially the teenagers danced wildly.

"Wow Stelly Welly and Bee Bee! This is an awesome party! Can't wait to see you guys at the Father Daughter Dance! It's gonna be so fun! So who's going to dance with their little daddy first?" Stella and Bloom's best friend Bonnie shouted over the music with Shannon next to her.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Stella and Bloom's sweet sixteen! As you know, I am their father, Allen Johnson and this is my wife Lydia," Allen announced as the music paused, "I would like to start off the party with a concise Father Daughter Dance and continue on with the revelry. Umm, girls, let's go."

Allen motioned the girls over just as Brandon and Sky suddenly arrived next to them. Slow, soft music started as Allen pulled Bloom to the dance floor. Brandon, who was apparently discontented, pulled Stella too as Sky pulled in another girl from the crowd. Next to them were Bonnie and her boyfriend Shawn and Shannon and her boyfriend Blake who were also slow dancing.

"Happy Birthday my dear child," Allen whispered to Bloom as he winked and gave a smile to Stella who was uncomfortably dancing with Brandon.

"Stop stepping on my feet! These shoes are new! And your shoes are practically stabbing them! Gosh! Women and their shoes these days! Can't they afford a normal sized shoe with no pointy heels?" Brandon cried silently as Stella glared.

"Well, excuse me! It's not my fault! It's just that some shoes come in many different sizes and shapes and this one, the one I picked just happens to be the tallest one. And you know what? I've seen much better men shoes then those! And I'm not even a man!" Stella whispered back as Brandon dipped her and twirled her around. Soon the partners switched and Bloom was stuck dancing with Sky while Stella danced with her father.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to go to your little girly friend's Valentine's party! Why? Was our party that fascinating to you? Or were those Andrews sisters too annoying and immature for you?" Bloom spoke softly to Sky as they danced.

"Oh please! I'd much rather go out on a date and make out with them than with you! The only reason Bran and I came was cause your mother told us to come and "support" you guys. Otherwise we wouldn't have come! And besides, the food here looks delicious!" Sky said as the music soon ended and the dancing concluded.

The audience and other guests applauded as the five couples took a bow.

"Alright everyone, settle down," Lydia said on the stage, "Now before we all begin dancing and stuff again, I would just like to say a few words to my daughters. First of all, I wish you two a very merry birthday and hope this is the night you guys were dreaming and waiting for. Stella, you're a bright child and I love your enthusiasm, charisma, and delightful skill in choosing the most dazzling outfits. And Bloom, you are a wonderful young girl who I can always trust because of your great spirit and reliable responsibility. Thank you girls for being the greatest daughters of my life! I will never forget you two! Alright, now lets funk up the music and groove it til we drop!"

Shannon said quietly to Bonnie, "I see where Stel and Bloom gets their wholehearted attitude!"

Soon everyone began dancing and eating as Stella and Bloom joined the fun. Brandon and Sky pigged out on all the delicious food as Lydia and Allen came over.

"Hey boys," Lydia said with Brandon and Sky's mouth filled, "Why don't you go and dance with the girls? I'm so glad you two came."

Sky swallowed the food that was in his mouth, "How couldn't we?"

The two boys sighed and walked toward Stella and Bloom as Lydia and Allen watched, "Hey your parents are watching so let's just pretend we're having fun together!" 

Stella and Bloom looked at each other and spotted Lydia and Allen looking over at them. The two agreed as they took Brandon and Sky over to the dance floor. The four began dancing and as Lydia and Allen talked to each other.

"Aww, they look so cute together! The girls are growing up, Allen. Pretty soon they'll be going to college and start getting boyfriends! I wish their real parents were here to see them," Lydia said.

Allen stared at the two boys, "Hmm, those guys look familiar. What'd you say their names were?"

Lydia laughed, "Oh Allen! Come on! Let's just go and meet our other guests!"

Back at the dance floor, Bloom watched her parents move further to the end of the room to the dining area, "Alright they're gone. You guys can go now! We had enough "fun" with you!"

Stella agreed, "Yeah. I mean it's our party! We shouldn't be spending our time with some dorky people. I don't even understand why Mom and Dad invited you guys."

Brandon and Sky started to argue, then stopped and headed back to get some food.

"Hey girl," Shannon said to Stella, "That brunette looks smokin! I mean, did you get a glimpse of his muscles? Man he's so hot!"

"Tell me about it," Bonnie said to Bloom, "That blondie's got some skills of his own! Did you check out his dance moves? Pure talent!"

Stella and Bloom gave each other a look, "EEW!!!"

**After the Party**

Soon the party was over and all the guests were sent home. Back home, Stella and Bloom tiredly went to their rooms, changed into regular house clothes, washed up, and sat slumping on the couch.

"Whew, that was tiring," Stella said rubbing her feet, "I guess the whole party really paid off."

Bloom smiled as she opened the bag pretzels that were on the living room table, "Yeah it did. Gosh, my feet are killing me!"

Suddenly, Lydia and Allen came into the living room, both wearing a formal suit and dress, "Girls, we have something very important to tell you."

Stella and Bloom, both perplexed, sat there chewing on the crunchy snack, "What is it?"

Lydia sat down gently next to Bloom as Allen took the space next to Stella, "Ok girls, this might be hard to swallow, but bear with me okay? Alright, first of all, we really love you and we're really proud of the way you girls are maturing and growing up. But, but..."

Stella's eyes widened, "I know what you're trying to say! You guys think this shirt does NOT match my pants!"

Lydia, Allen, and even Bloom looked at each other.

"Stel, just let Mom finish. Save your fashion dilemma for later." Bloom said jokingly.

Allen took a deep breath, "Look girls, what your mother, err, Lydia is trying to say is that, well, we're really not your parents."

Bloom and Stella stopped munching on their pretzels, "What?"

Lydia's eyes were watery and red, "What Allen means is that for the past 16 years, we've been taking care of you girls because you two were in great danger. Now I know you guys are thinking that we're crazy right now, but it's true. We're really not your parents."

Stella cried, "What are talking about? If this is a joke or something, quit it! It's not funny! It's actually kind of scary."

Allen coughed, "Look, we're telling the truth. See, here's proof."

He handed Bloom a small notebook who had a baffled look on her face, "The diary."

Lydia sniffed, "So you guys knew. You see girls, if you take a look inside, all those letters in there are all messages your real parents sent to us."

Water flowed out of Stella's ruby eyes, "I don't believe you! Stop it! I know you guys are lying so just stop it! Please, I can't take it anymore!"

Stella jumped up, dropped the bag of pretzels on the floor, and scuttled up the stairs to her room. Lydia hurried on after her.

Allen and Bloom sat there in the silence and stillness. Bloom's eyes were glued to the diary each time she flipped to a different page. One of the notes read this:

"My dearest Allen, how is life in the realm of the blue and green world? And how are the girls which whom are there subsisting with you? But my question to you today is when will Luna and I be able to see them again? When will it be the right time to tell the truth of their past? I believe the day of their nativity and the time in which they breathed the air of the outside human world is almost to come. I beseech you to advise them after their birthdays. Please inform them of the love and affection Luna and I have delivered from our hearts and may God be with them. I will write again.

-Mariam"

Bloom's eyes were now moist, "Dad, if you guys aren't our real parents, then tell me, who are our real ones?"

"Well Bloom, I know this may seem ridiculous, but the truth is, they live in a totally different realm, not on Earth."

Bloom replied, "So our parents live somewhere outside of earth? Then how come we're living here? I'm so confused…"

Allen gave a tiny grin, "Bloom, I want you to promise me something. It's going to be a bit hard but I know you can keep it. Bloom, my dear Bloom, please, PLEASE take good care of Stella and yourself. I know this is going to be tough, but I'm going to be sending you back to your real parents today. It's pretty late, but we can just make it in time for lunch when we get to the other realm."

Bloom stared down at the diary again, "I still don't understand. So what your saying is, when Stella and I were adopted, we were in great danger, so our real parents took us to you and Lydia to pretend that you were our real parents so we won't be in any danger therefore, you kept us with you in hiding for 16 years and now on our sweet sixteenth birthday, you guys are deciding to finally tell us the truth to sent us back to the other realm where our real parents are so we can reunite and live happily ever after?"

"Um, I guess you could say that," Allen said puzzled, "Okay, now I'm confused."

Bloom took a deep breath, "So Stella and I are gonna go back to that realm and meet our real parents?"

Allen nodded, "Yup, that's the plan. Now all we got to do is pack your things and we'll head right on back to your kingdom."

Bloom looked at Allen then back at the diary, "I can't believe this is real. I mean, after all this time, you and Lydia haven't told us of our parents for 16 years? This is all just too weird!"

Allen grinned, "Bloom, I know this isn't exactly the best thing that you ever wanted to know for your birthday, but let's try to break it to Stella gently okay? I mean, this seems pretty hard to sink in for Stella so I want you to try telling her again. We've got to go soon before the annual luncheon begins. Now go upstairs, tell Stella the truth, and start packing all your clothes and things. Hurry back!"

Bloom did as she was told and hurried up the stairs to see Stella crying on her bed with Lydia beside her, "Stella, I know this isn't what you expected, but we have to just accept it and move on. And besides, this can be pretty good! I mean, we travel to another realm, meet new people, and get to know our real parents."

Stella sniffed as she glanced at Lydia who was also crying, "I still can't believe you and Dad lied to us. I don't even know why I'm calling you guys Mom and Dad."

Lydia wiped away her tears and left the two girls alone so they could talk privately.

"Look Stella, I know you're really mad right now, but you know what? It's not Mom, I mean, Lydia and Allen's fault. They were trying to protect us and you know that," Bloom pleaded, "So just forget about everything and come help me pack up our things. We're going to go to our real home and meet our real parents. So what do you say?"

Stella looked at Bloom, took a tissue, and blew into it, "I guess so. Maybe having parents living in a different realm is pretty cool. But promise me something. If something goes wrong, whether we separate from our parents or wear non matching ugly clothes, promise me that we'll always be together, no matter what."

Bloom giggled as the two hugged and promised each other. Soon they packed up all their things and headed back downstairs to Lydia and Allen.

"Ready to go?" Allen asked as he helped Stella and Bloom carry their things, "Okay so first we have to go through a secret portal. It's down here in the basement."

The four people headed down the stairs to the basement as Allen opened a secret a curtain which covered a mysterious, small red door.

"Come on girls," Lydia guided the two astonished girls, "Let's go. Watch your step. Be careful! This can be a bumpy ride!"

Stella and Bloom slid down the slippery portal and landed a few seconds later on a green grass garden.

"Where are we?" Stella asked as they stood up.

Allen smiled, "This is your kingdom Stella. Your parents, Radius and Luna rule this palace and are the kings and queens to the throne."

"Great," Bloom exclaimed, "Let's go! I'm so excited! I can't wait to meet our new parents!"

"No Bloom," Lydia began, "This isn't OUR home. This is Stella's kingdom. Yours is in a totally different realm."

Bloom looked puzzled, "What do you mean? How come I don't get to live here with my own sister?"

Allen coughed, "Oh and I guess I forgot to tell you two. You guys aren't actually sisters. Your parents are just close friends with each other."

Stella and Bloom stared at each other, stunned. Suddenly, two figures stepped in their paths. Allen and Lydia bowed down as the woman and man came towards them.

"Oh my goodness! My dear darling Stella! It's been so long!" the woman exclaimed as she ran to hug Stella along with the man behind her.

Stella replied, "I'm sorry but who are you?"

The woman grinned as tears flowed out of her eyes, "It's me Sweetie! The queen of Solaria! Your mother!"

Stella and Bloom looked at each other, "HUH?!?!?!?!"


	6. Chapter 6

The Queen walked over to Stella and gave her a massive hug which kind of made Stella feel safe and awkward at the same time.

"You don't know how much I longed for this moment. Sixteen years I've waited, sixteen whole years. And now I'm finally seeing you and you're so grown up," Queen Luna said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Now, Now Luna she's also my daughter, so don't act like you're the only one who missed her. Radius replied with a little chuckle. "Hello Stella, I am your father, Radius said giving his daughter a hug. And who is this young lady?" Radius asked pointing at Bloom.

"Come now, this has to be Bloom. She looks exactly like how Mariam did when she was younger." Luna said as she walked over to Bloom to give her Goddaughter a hug, Radius did the same.

"Well how about we all go inside and have lunch, you all must be starving." Radius said leading the way. At the opening a gigantic gorgeous castle came into view. Stella and Bloom couldn't believe that all of this was actually happening.

"Stella, this is our castle as well as yours. You will now be living in the kingdom and Solaria and will be sitting on the princess throne and rule over the kingdom of Solaria." Luna and Radius said together as if they had rehearsed it.

"Talk about no pressure," Stella said sarcastically.

"Um… not to sound self centered or anything, but where are my parents?" Bloom asked as all eyes fell on her.

"Well, dear they're probably waiting inside. So if you all don't mind we should really be getting inside so Bloom can meet her birth parents and we can give you the grand tour of Solaria." Radius said. They then all walked into the royal dining room to see a whole feast awaiting them. And already sitting at the table were Queen Maraim and King Oritel.

Both the king and queen of Sparks got up and rushed over to their daughter whom they haven't seen in sixteen years. They hugged and kissed.

"Bloom, you have grown into a beautiful young lady." Mariam said to Bloom. Bloom was so happy to see her real parents.

"Indeed Bloom you are very beautiful," Oritel said looking at his daughter. Stella giggled at every comment because she thought that both hers and Bloom's parents were a bit corny. This made everyone look at her.

"And you my oh my, you must be Stella. You are so grown I remember when you were little and I used to feed you. You're so grown up. You both are going to be the most beautiful and powerful princesses in all the realms." Mariam said.

"Um… just a curiosity mom, but how many realms are there?" Bloom asked he mother.

This comment made everyone laugh except for Stella who had coincidentally thinking the same thing. "Well there are too many to count" Ortiel said to the to naïve girls. Then they all sat down and discussed many, many things.

"Well I think this calls for a little celebration. We must invite the entire kingdoms of Sparks and Solaria to see the heiresses to the thrones. How about we hold the celebration in two days?" Radius said.

"Yes, we must start preparing for it." Oritel replied.

"Oh and girls in a week you shall be starting school so I suggest that you start to pack the things you will need." Radius said looking at the two girls.

"Oh come on daddy. First we find out that Lydia and Allen aren't our real parents. Then we find out that we come from a whole different realm and not to mention magical. Next we find out that we're princesses to the 2 most powerful kingdoms and on top of that we still have to go to school. What are you going to tell us next that we're the two most powerful fairies in the universe?" Stella said throwing a fit.

"Yeah like seriously, I can't take more of science, social studies, English, math or whatever other subjects there are in the world." Bloom said also throwing a fit.

"Well to answer your question Stella you two actually are the most powerful fairies in the universe. But we aren't entirely sure that you Stella are the fairy of the sun and moon or that you Bloom are the fairy of the dragon fire, until you grow your fairy wings and actually use your powers," Luna said putting a hand on Stella's shoulder. Bloom and Stella were shocked at what they had just heard.

"And Bloom you two won't be learning those ridiculous subjects you learned on the planet of earth. You two will be learning about magic and how to enhance your powers to the most powerful level. You will learn potions and spells and how to control your powers and use them to the fullest." Mariam said.

"Wow, that's so awesome. I can't wait." The two princesses said together.

"In a week you will start that journey and learn how to protect yourselves from anything that steps in your path. The school you will be attended is called Alfea School for Fairies and it is an all girls school." Oritel said.

"An all girls school. Like ewe." Stella and Bloom said pretending to puke. The kings and queens were surprised at their reactions.

"Um, sires Bloom and Stella have taken a huge liking into boys ever since they were about nine years old." Allen said with a grin on his face.

"Girls don't you worry, just one enchanted forest away is an all boys school called Red Fountain School for heroics and Bravery and its full of… what do you young people say these days uh um …Hunks!?!?" King Radius said looking at Stella who was thinking about the "Heaven" that her father had just talked about. Bloom was also daydreaming.

"Girls snap put of it you two need to go to the mall to find a dress to wear," Oritel said causing the two girls to hear the word shopping and snapping out of fantasy land into reality.

"Yes here are two credit cards," Radius said handing the two girls credit cards.

"Thanks daddy. Stella said giving her father a kiss and Bloom did the same. "But we don't know where the mall is."

"The driver will take you" Luna said. The driver entered the room and escorted the two girls to the mall in a stretch limo.

**The Next Day**

Both Royal families were getting ready for the celebration that would introduce the two princesses to the kingdoms of sparks and solaria. The King and Queens of these powerful kingdoms were dressed in the royal robes. Bloom was wearing a light blue one strap evening gown that reached the ground. Her hair was in a bun and she was wearing matching blue open toe heels. Stella was wearing a yellow Spaghetti strap evening gown that also reached the ground. Her hair was in a curly bun with two strands of curly hair come down her face and she wore matching yellow open toe heels. Both the girls had shopped for hours looking for these dresses and Stella had maxed out the credit card her father had given her.

"Wow you two look beautiful," Both their mothers said while putting on their crowns.

"Wow you two look amazing. For moms that is" Stella giggled.

"Oh yea, Stella where do you think your shopping skills come from. Hello from me because I'm the queen of shopping." Luna said.

"Stella you two are definitely related." Bloom and her mother said together causing all four of them to laugh. Outside the sounds of trumpets could be heard.

"That means the guests have arrived. We better hurry." Mariam said. The Queens joined their husbands on the royal balcony while Bloom and Stella waited to be officially announced as the Princesses of Solaria and Sparks.

"The kingdoms of Sparks and Solaria, thank you for joining us on this special day. You all know on the day of the birth of the princesses of Sparks and Solaria an evil wizard named Salavador came and tried to kill them. So I, my wife Mariam and King Radius and Queen Luna decided to send the two girls far away where he wouldn't be able to find them. We sent them to the green and blue planet also known as earth with Lydia and Allen whom we trust with our hearts. They have raised our daughters as their own for sixteen years and the princesses have known nothing about Solaria and Sparks. But now that they have become sixteen they will be able to learn how to protect themselves and will now be able to claim their rightful titles of being the Princesses of Solaria and Sparks." King Oritel stated in his part of the speech. He stood back and let King Radius start his part of the Speech.

"What better way of learning how to protect themselves from evil than by going to Alfea School for Fairies! Radius began and every one was so a happy that the princesses would be going to the best Fairy school in all the realms. "Although they haven't discovered their powers they will when the time is right. We would like to introduce the princesses to you all and make them our official princesses. I would like you to welcome Bloom the Princess of Sparks who possesses the Strength of the almighty Dragon and the ability to use the heat and fire that rests within him and the girl who will lead us to great glory." Bloom stepped out and everyone cheered at the red head beauty that had just stepped before them. "Next please welcome my daughter, Stella the Princess of Solaria who seizes the light of the Golden sun and the strength of the massive moon and the girl who will be the light of our two kingdoms and by using this light guide us through life." Radius said as Stella walked out to stand next to her friend Bloom. As she stepped out everyone cheered for the new glorious Princess.

"Now if you all will, welcome your Queens to put the two crowns on the heiresses that will lead us to greatness and glory." Oritel said as each of the queens stepped out with a crown in their hands. Queen Mariam held a beautiful 50 carat diamond crown with a dragon holding a flame of fire in its hand in the center of the crown which symbolized the princess of the kingdom of sparks. Queen Luna also held a gorgeous 50 carat diamond crown with a sun and moon crescent in the crown's center which symbolized the Princess of the Kingdom of Solaria. The two leaders put the crowns on each of their daughter's head.

"We present to you the princesses of Solaria and Sparks. Girls how these crowns had been longing to rest upon your beautiful little heads. You now are the Princesses of the two most almighty empires in the universe." King radius spoke with happiness. Roars of clapping and cheering was heard everywhere. But, all went quite when a purple ray of light emerged.

"How touching, look everyone at the two most powerful princesses, but are you sure that they will lead you to glory and happiness? You never know, they could even lead you to evil, embarrassment and even death. I mean they don't even have their powers," Salavador said coldly. Everyone fell silent and they started to think.

"Calm down, our daughters will and we promise you that they will lead us to nobility and bliss." Oritel shouted at the evil wizard that had long ago threatened the lives of is daughter and his god daughter.

"Well that may be true your highnesses, but what if they die before they can achieve any of that joy," Salavador said throwing a dark attack at the two princesses.

"Guards! Seize him" Radius yelled. The guards protected the two girls from that blasting attack.

"Don't worry girls the necklaces that you were given when you were babies have magic in it and will protect you." Bloom and Stella reached for their necklaces. Bloom found her Dragon holding fire necklace ringed around her neck and felt safe. On the other hand Stella didn't know where her sun and moon necklace had gone.

"Uh oh. I think that I lost my necklace." Stella said scared out of her wits.

"What? Where was the last time you saw it?" Bloom asked.

"It must've falling off when I was fighting that no good Stacey." Stella said rage showing in her eyes. Stella's father had over heard this and had ordered more guards to go and protect Stella since she was defenseless. The dragons of the two kingdoms were summoned to protect everybody. Both the dragons and guards attacked Salavador.

"We'll meet again Princesses!" Salavador said disappearing right before the attacks could reach him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Back To School **

"Welcome back to school here at Alfea. We happily appreciate your stay and hope you had a wonderful holiday break. In addition, we will inform you of the newly reconstructed Red Fountain which is now open and safe to attend. Thanks to the many help of the teachers, staff, and even a few groups of students of the school, Red Fountain is now officially open! And to honor this special day, we teachers of both schools proudly present a particular event which will be held in a few minutes. Because of our pride and dignity of our staff and students, we have planned a welcome back dance! Please wait patiently while we finish setting up," Ms. Faragonda said as she went into the school to help.

All the students of Alfea were gathered around the front main entrance to the school. Soon the Red Fountain boys arrived after hearing the message of the opening of their school. Meanwhile, Stella and Bloom were still on their way to their first day of school.

"Now remember, Alfea is one of the top, best schools in the realm. If anything goes wrong, tell us as soon as possible," Stella and Bloom's parents said as they waved goodbye.

Stella and Bloom were on their way to Alfea, still fixing their outfits they had picked the day after the party they had with their parents and Salavador. The royal highnesses of Sparks and Solaria were worried and didn't want Stella and Bloom to feel concerned or scared, so they took them shopping. Now they were wearing their beautiful outfits they had bought to school.

"Are you sure this outfit matches my shoes? Is my makeup okay?" Stella asked Bloom anxiously. Her ripped, shoulder length, golden shirt shimmered in the sunlight. The destroyed dark colored jeans she wore went perfectly with her matching golden open toe shoes. Her hair was curled and let loose as she hung a Louis Vuitton bag on her arm.

Bloom smiled, "You look great! Now what about me? Is my hair okay? Oh and we almost forgot! Teeth check!"

The two showed each other their white, sparkling teeth and checked to see if their morning pancake breakfast wasn't stuck anywhere. Bloom's light peach tank top went perfectly with her matching high heel shoes as she finished verifying Stella's teeth. She took out her mirror from her Chanel bag and fixed her hair which was in a wavy bun.

"Ready Sis?" she asked Stella.

"Girl, I was born ready!" Stella exclaimed as they laughed, walking toward Alfea. When they reached the school, all eyes especially the boys from Red Fountain were on them.

"Why's everybody standing in front of the doorway?" Bloom whispered to Stella.

"We're waiting for Ms. F to let us in, duh! People these days! Never use common sense! Maybe they don't have one!" a nearby girl said when she overheard.

Stella raged with anger, "Hey! Don't talk to me and my girl like that! We don't need to hear your rude comments! So why don't you and your hideous outfit just leave us alone!"

Just as the girl was about to talk back, Ms. F opened the front door and greeted people inside. When Stella and Bloom entered, Ms. F beamed with surprise.

"Oh my my! The two princesses of Sparks and Solaria are here! Welcome and please, feel free to ask me anything if help is necessary. And enjoy the dance! And let me tell you, those Red Fountain boys can have some mad skills on the dance floor!" Ms. F said jokingly.

Stella and Bloom looked around the huge ballroom, "Bloom honey! Let's get our groove on and rock this place!"

Bloom nodded as they jumped into the middle of the dance floor. They were having the time of their life, dancing and laughing. Suddenly as Bloom and Stella moved back, they bumped into Sky and Brandon.

"Hey! What are you doing here? What am I? What are YOU doing here?!" all four of them exclaimed.

As Ms. F and Professor Saladin passed by, they replied, "Wow did you guys practice that or something?"

The four hushed and stared at each other.

"That was the best performance I've ever seen!" Professor Saladin said as he started clapping, "Is this part of a musical or play or something? Boy I'm missing out!"

When the headmasters left, Bloom and Stella glared at the two boys, "So anyway, where were we? Oh yeah, what are you doing here?"

"For your information, we attended to Red Fountain School before it burned down. Now what are you girls doing here? Are you by any chance stalking us or something? Are we that attractive to you?" Brandon asked.

Stella made a face, "Puh-lease! We're the attractive ones! I think the question is why are YOU two stalking us?"

"Well, we're not okay! Come on Bran! Let's just go and pretend we didn't see these dweebs," Sky said turning around.

"Dweebs? Oh no you didn't! That's right! You better be walking away! Don't you mess with me and my girl!" Bloom cried.

Brandon turned to follow Sky and then turned back to Stella. He tossed her something as Stella almost dropped it, "Oh and here's your necklace! Stacey must have taken it or something."

Just as Stella caught the jewelry, Brandon and Sky had already left, "Ugh I hate those guys! They think they're so hot when they're so not!"

"Come on Stel, let's go get a refreshment or something. It'll cool you off," Bloom said as they walked to the table with drinks and snacks.

Suddenly, the girl they had met earlier at the entrance to Alfea came in front of their way along with three other girls, "Oh look, the little spoiled brats are still here. Just admit it, you guys don't belong here in Alfea. You aren't true fairies or princesses of any dimension. "

Bloom and Stella looked at her, "Look, we're not in a good mood so just leave us alone."

Just as the girls were about to say something else, a cloud of purple smoke appeared out of nowhere near the front entrance. Soon Salavador came into view as the teachers and headmasters stood before him.

"What do you want? Please leave this instance! We do not need you to interfere with our school and its students again!" Professor Saladin shouted.

"Oh zip it you old grandpa! I'm not here for you! I'm looking for two particular friends of mine." Salavador replied.

Suddenly he spotted Stella and Bloom at the side tables and said, "Oh there they are! My darling old friends! How nice it is to see you two again, Stella and Bloom!"

Stella looked at him quizzically, "Who are you? And how do you know our names?"

Salavador smiled, "We met a long, long time ago. Guess you must have forgotten. I am Salavador, your parents' closest friends.

Suddenly Brandon and Sky appeared out of nowhere through the crowd of frightened children, "Don't listen to him! He's the one who burned down Red Fountain! He couldn't possibly be your parents' friend!"

"Maybe they could," the girl who argued with Stella and Bloom murmured.

Codatorta ignored her and stated, "Leave right now before we call forth our guard dragons!"

"Oh look, my two Red Fountain prince boys! And my muscular friend! It's a pleasure to see you two again too!" Salavador said bowing down.

"Alright I had enough! Professor Saladin, bring out the dragons!" Griselda said as dragons came behind Salavador. Suddenly Salavador flew up and out of the school and threw flames of fire onto the roof of Alfea. Smoke smoldered into the air as the teachers ran outside to fight Salavador.

"Come on Stel! I don't know what's going on but I think we better go and help them!" Bloom said as they ran outside.

Watching Salavador burn the school and hurt the dragons, Stella and Bloom felt a sudden rage of wrath deep inside them. They had never felt so angry and furious in their lives. Here they were, starting a new school year, just learning of their past and true parents. It seemed to them that Salavador was trying to ruin it and destroy it now.

Suddenly, yellow and blue smoke appeared out of nowhere and fumed around the two. As the yellow golden smoke twisted around Stella, she began to take form into some type of fairy. Bloom did the same inside her blue smoke.

When the smoke cleared, the two were flying in beautiful sparking outfits, colorful wings outspread and flapping against the smoke of the fire.

"HUH?" Salavador said.

"Wow Bloom! Look! These must be our winx outfits! This must be the thing Mom was talking about! Maybe there's some kind of way to use our magical powers and defeat Sala- whatever his name is!" Stella cried.

Stella used her long staff and a beam of light flashed across the air and hit Salavador. He cried in pain as fire hit him from Bloom.

"Bull's-eye!" Bloom cried as she high fived Stella. Pretty soon, they were wildly attacking him and Salavador soon became too weak to fight. He quickly disappeared just before Brandon and Sky went to help fight him.

"Wow," Brandon began as Sky nodded, "Those girls are tough!"

Back below inside Alfea, the teachers continued helping the students out of the burning school. The students were coughing but saw in awe the wonder of Stella and Bloom's new winx outfits.

"I guess you were wrong," a girl whispered to the girl who they argued with, "They do must belong here."

When the building was clear and Alfea was left burnt to pieces, Ms. F announced, "Students of Alfea! We are sorry to proclaim that we will no longer be attending this school for quite a while. Although Red Fountain was left half broken into rubble last time, this time, Alfea is fully scorched into tiny pieces! I'm afraid we will have to stay in Red Fountain with the boys for a few weeks. Maybe even months!"

Some girls squealed, thinking of the cute boys they would be with as Stella and Bloom groaned.

"But big thanks to Stella and Bloom who helped defeat Salavador! We will be safe from him for a while," Professor Saladin said, "Now everyone, single file! We will be going to Red Fountain now and arrange your dorm rooms!"

Just as Stella and Bloom were about to follow the other people, Ms. F stopped them, "Girls, do you mind if you shared dorms with Brandon and Sky? They have two rooms in their dorm rooms anyway. You can share one of them and Brandon and Sky can share the other."

_Nnnnnooooo!!! _Stella and Bloom thought to themselves. Next to them, Brandon and Sky thought the same thing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

"Ewe! These rooms are so ugly!" Bloom said as she and Stella walked into Brandon's room. They saw nothing except for a bed a desk and ugly non- attractive white walls. Brandon and Sky were training at this time.

"I know right. I heard that all the rooms in this school are like this since they didn't have time after the school was destroyed to get the rooms decorated the way they used to be." Stella said looking like she was about to puke.

"Wait but doesn't professor Saladin have like a magic staff. Why can't he just wave that staff and make the rooms how they used to be?" Bloom said to stella.

"I know right. And plus I thought Brandon and Sky were like princes, these rooms are not for royalty." Stella said gesturing to the room.

"You got that right girl. So not for royalty." Bloom said with a giggle. The to girls started to giggle.

"Hey Bloom, how about we decorate Brandon's room. I mean technically it is our room for the time being." Stella said using all these big fancy words.

"Yea Stel, lets do it."

"Ready Bloom?"

"Ready Stella" A bright yellow light surrounded Stella's body and a bright blue light surrounded Bloom's body. Soon the arrays of light disappeared and revealed Stella and Bloom wearing their winx outfits. Stella was wearing a beautiful sparkly one arm strapped orange top that showed her midriff and orange short shorts. She had on Orange knee high, high heel boots and her hair was in two pig tails. Bloom was wearing a pretty sparkling blue top that also showed her midriff and a matching blue mini skirt. She wore an ankle high, high heel boots and her hair was left down. (Their regular winx outfits).

"Let's start the decorating." Bloom yelled. The girls flew up and then turned Brandon's room pink. They put curtains on the windows and discarded brandon's bed and replaced it with two new queen sized beds. They set all of their stuff in the closet which they had made bigger to fit all their clothes. They had turned the room from drab to fab.

"We are so good. We turned his room… Stella started but was interrupted by a knock at the door. The two girls went to open the door and found professor Saladin holding 5 suitcases with Stella written on them.

"Princess Stella, seems like you have to many things. I don't think there is enough room for you and Bloom in Brandon's room since all of your things. So Bloom I think you should move into Sky's room." Saladin said as he left the room.

"Ewe I guess we have to change Sky's room too. I want to make his room lavender I like lavender." Bloom said. The two girls decorated sky's room the same way as Brandon's room except it was lavender.

"Few… I'm pooped." Stella said as Bloom nodded. They both transformed back into their regular clothes.

"Hey Stella how about we change into our Pajamas and then watch some soap operas. Both girls went into their temporary rooms and changed into their pajamas. Bloom came out wearing purple pajamas. She wore a purple t-shirt that said HOTTIE on it with matching purple pants that said hottie all over. Stella came out wearing a white t-shirt saying SEXY in pink letters with pink pajama pants saying sexy all over as well.

Bloom popped in the soap opera tape and Stella grabbed all the snacks including the ice cream cake that was in the fridge saying happy birthday Codotorta. The girls started to cry at all the gushy parts of the operas. Then all of a sudden two boys came through the door. They turned on the lights and saw two girls crying at stupid soap operas and eating the cake that was meant for their teacher.

"You little brats that cake was for professor Codotorta." Brandon and Sky said together dripping with sweat.

"Ugh well whatever. But one thing have you ever heard of a shower?" Stella said pinching her nose. Brandon and Sky calmed down and went into their rooms.

"AHHHH!!... what did you do to my room." Both boys said together. They were about to punch the two princesses.

"Wait, before we get in trouble Sky I think that we should tell Saladin instead of punching their little eyes out." Brandon said. The two boys yelled out the door.

"Professor Saladin!" The professor came trotting in.

"What is it boys?" he asked.

"Look at what these two spoiled little princesses did to our rooms." Bradon said.

"Well they are our guests and those are their rooms for now." Stella and Bloom stuck their tongues out at the two boys when the professor wasn't looking.

"Where do you expect us to sleep then?" Sky asked with an angry expression.

"On the couches," Saladin replied.

"But there is only one couch" Sky said puzzled.

Sky and Brandon looked at each other. "Dude I rather sleep on the floor then sleep with you on the same couch." Brandon said. The girls giggled.

"Hey stop giggling and like make another couch appear or something." Sky yelled.

"Not if you yell at us like that." Bloom yelled back.

"Professor Cant you make another couch?" The professor nodded and then another couch appeared.

"Boys all of your things are still in your rooms." The professor said as he left the room.

"Well I'm going to sleep. A princess always needs her beauty sleep." Stella said as she stood up.

"Not that it makes a difference on you." Brandon mumbled under his breath.

"Oh no you did not just imply that I'm ugly." Stella said.

" What if I did?" Brandon said just centimeters away from Stella's face.

"Cause if you did then I would do this…" Stella said slapping Brandon harshly on the cheek.

"If I wasn't such a good prince and a gentleman I would slap you right now. But you're also lucky because you're a girl." Brandon said heading for the shower. The girls headed for bed.

**The next day: **

"Stella! Get out of the bathroom. You've been in there for like 2 hours already and I have to go train." Sky yelled banging on the door. Stella opened the door and held her staff and teleported bloom into the bathroom.

"Sorry you snooze you loose." Bloom said slamming the door in his face.

Stella was applying her make up in her room (well technically it was Brandon's room). Brandon then walked in the room because he was about to beat sky into the shower but he had forgotten his boxers.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Stella glared.

"Nope, plus its my room so I will not knock if I don't want to, you got that princess." Brandon said looking for his boxers. He opened the spot he usually pt it in and found millions of shoes. "Hey where did you put all my stuff?" He asked.

"Everything in the box to the left… to the left to the left" Stella said singing along to "Irreplaceable" by Beyonce. Brandon went to the left and pulled out a pair of green boxers and then glared at the princess of Solaria and stormed out of the room to get the shower.

**That evening:**

"Hey give me the remote." Sky said grabbing the remote from Bloom.

"Get off" Bloom yelled tugging at the remote. Sky grabbed it right out of blooms hand.

"Oh no you don't." Bloom said using magic to retrieve the remote. She changed the channel back to her lovey dovey soap opera.

"I cant wait till you leave." Sky said.

**6:30 A.M.: **

"Bloom, Stella, Brandon and Sky please report to the gym this instant." Professor Saladin said on the loud speaker. All of them were awake except for Stella.

"Stella wake up! Come on Stella get up." Bloom whispered to her best friend.

"Five more minutes mom." Stella yawned.

"She's not going to wake up anytime soon." Bloom said yawning.

"I have an idea." Brandon said running to his couch. He brought back his pillow and hit the blonde princess with it.

"Ow… hey why did u do that for?" Stella yelled.

"Professor Saladin is calling all four of us." Bloom said shaking Stella.

"Okay chill give me time to pick an outfit." Stella said.

"Yo, we don't have time for you to pick out an outfit." Brandon said. They all changed into a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. They ran to the gym. Stella was still half asleep.

**IN the gym: **

"So what was so important that couldn't wait until I woke up?" Stella asked Codotorta, just realizing that there were freshman's in the room. "Oh hello." Stella said looking embarrassed.

"Well since you two princesses are the most powerful fairies in the universe and you two princes are the best heroes in the universe you will all help us train the freshman.

"You are going to demonstrate. Okay here is the thing. Bloom and Stella you will be versing Brandon and Sky. We need to get the freshman ready for the next time Salavador attacks. " Ms Faragonda said. Suit up" Brandon and Sky changed into their Red fountain uniforms.

"Winx On!" Stella and Bloom yelled together as they transformed into their winx outfits.

"Hey now we can take our anger out by using magic on those jerks." Bloom said to Stella.

"I'm glad I woke up for this." Stella giggled. All four of them attacked each other while the freshman stood and watched very carefully. All four of them at the end were very tired.

"I declare that match as a tie." Saladin announced.

"I'm sure that all of you freshman are used to working with your friends and fellow heroes and fairies. But I know that none of you have worked with the students from other schools. You , codotorta started pointing to a fairy, "I bet you have never worked with a hero have you?" the very shook her head. " And you over there , he said pointing to a hero, " I know that you have never worked with a fairy before have you?" the hero also shook his head.

"Well now these four will be working in different teams. Bloom and Sky will be fighting against Stella and Brandon." Ms. Griselda said. He four students rolled their eyes.

The four got ready to fight. Brandon and Sky just hit each other's sword and Stella and Bloom just hit puny attacks at each other.

"Come on we all know you guys are friends with each other but don't go easy on each other. Come on attack for real and work as a team." Saladin Yelled.

The four started to get serious and attacked for real. Bloom hit a huge fire ball attack at Brandon which made him fall to the ground.

"Oh no you didn't bloom. Leave my partner alone." Stella said summoning a sun ball in her hands. She threw it at Bloom. Brandon and Sky started to fight each other using all the strategies they had learned in all their classes. The two fairies started to attack each other with more strength.

Stella started to summon a huge attack in her hand. "Bloom watch out Stella's going to hit you with that attack." Sky said. Bloom started to summon an attack herself.

"Oh don't worry Sky I'm not attacking her I'm attacking you." Stella yelled throwing a burst of magic at Sky. He instantely fell to the floor.

"Stel, you attack my partner I attack yours." Bloom said as she blew an attack at Brandon. Although, Stella jumped in front of Brandon and reflected the attack. Although from behind, Bloom attacked him and Stella again.

Both Brandon and Sky were coming to their senses but couldn't get themselves to get up because they were in so much pain.

"Come on Stella is that all you got?" Bloom said laughing. Suddenly Stella flew back up in the air and there was a strong yellow array of light surrounding her as she felt herself becoming more powerful and bloom felt the same as a blue light surrounded her. They Both summoned magic into their hands.

"Dragon Fire Blast" Bloom yelled.

At that same moment Stella yelled "Solar Eclipse Blast." Bloom's attack hit Stella's attack harshly. Yellow and Red light from the attacks covered the entire gym causing everyone to shield their eyes. As the two attacks hit each other with full strength there was a huge explosion.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked the chapter. Well review and review all of our other stories too. We need at least 5 reviews to continue so review!!! **


	9. Major Author's note

**Major Author's Note **

HELP!!! Major Writer's block. We would really appreciate it if you guys would contribute some ideas because we can't think of anything!!!! Well if the idea suggested is a good one we will consider it and maybe write our next chapter using it. Well Review this note and give us some ideas. Please and Thank you!

- Stella and Bloom


	10. Chapter 9

"Freshmen," Saladin started while coughing "The roof of the gym is about collapse everyone help each other and get out as quickly as possible." He continued.

All the freshmen started to cough uncontrollably because of all the debris and started to make their way to safety. The gym then in a jolt collapsed right in front of the students and both alfea's and Red Fountain's principles. It was a good thing that everyone was out… well almost everyone.

"Ms. Faragonda! We can't find Bloom, Stella, Brandon or Sky anywhere!" spoke a frantic Ms. Griselda.

" WHAT?" Ms faragonda screeched. "Everybody listen up! Fairies of Alfea use your powers to lift up some of these ceiling parts and while the heroes use man power."

Just as the freshmen were about to take orders a yellow red force field came up from all the debris and collapsed ceiling and walls. Inside were the four missing students. Two heroes and two fairies that were using their last bit of energy to hold up a forcefeild that was nearly gone. As they started to walk to their teachers, Stella lost her balance and fell onto Bloom which made the forcefield instantly disappear.

"Freshman's go and help them all out." Saladin commanded. All the teachers and students walked closer to get a better look. And as they neared the four fallen students, they seemed to notice cuts and bruises on the two princes and two princesses.

Two freshmen boys each picked up one of the two powerful fairies as four freshmen boys helped out Brandon and Sky.

"I hope that our kids are alright!" Faragonda said looking a tad bit worried.

"They will be" Saladin assured her.

**The hospital Wing: **

"Oww… whe… where am I? OMG Stella!!" Bloom started as she came back to her senses. She got up from her hospital bed and walked over to her god sister. "Stella wake up" Bloom yelled at Stella's motionless body. Although her yelling didn't wake up the Solarian Princess it did wake up the two sleeping princes.

"Yo chill with the yelling" Sky said covering his ears.

"Yea please its very painful." Brandon said rubbing his forehead.

"Well Sooorrrryyy, but Stella isn't waking up" Bloom said to the two boys.

"Good because she gets annoying when she's cranky." Sky grinned.

"Seriously come on she's not waking up. Help me wake her up!" Bloom whined.

"Okaaaaayyy! Just please stop your whining I can't take it anymore" Brandon said. He then got on top of Stella's hospital bed and put his lips only half a centimeter away from her ear. He took a deep breath which let in the smell of Stella's Chanel perfume which was mixed with the smell of debris. As he let out the breath he started to whisper something into the blonde princess' ear "Stella! There's a shoe sale at Gucci!"

Stella then suddenly woke up and started to babble "Oh my gosh where?" This made her three classmates laugh. "hey why did you lie to me?" Stella yelled at Brandon.

"Hey Stop yelling at my friend this is all yours and Bloom's fault." Sky yelled as Ms. F and Professor Saladin walked in.

"Our fault, You mean your faults. How is this our fault?" Stella and Bloom said at the same time.

"No seriously yo, do you rehearse that or something?" Saladin asked trying to be all hip and cool.

The four students ignored his comment and continued to fight. " Well if you both didn't use your powers at such a high level the gym wouldn't have collapsed and we wouldn't have bruises covering our bodies" Brandon and Sky said.

Bloom and Stella were about to back talk but Ms. Faragonda interrupted "Stop arguing. You are apart of the same team so stop biting at each other's throats. We want you all to drink this potion that the nurse has brewed up" she then handed each of them a glass of the potion. As the four gulped it all down their bruises all vanished.

"Cool!" Sky said as Brandon gave a slight nod.

"Now we would like all of you to go back to your dorms and head off to bed. And we don't want to hear anymore fighting. Understood?" Professor Saladin said in a firm voice.

"Understood!" the four of them said at the same time which made them all glare at each other. They all headed for the door and Brandon pushed Stella as Sky pushed Bloom so they could get through first. After the two girls slapped the back of their heads.

"They'll never learn will they?" Ms Faragonda said with a little laugh.

**Up in the Dorm: **

"Ow Sky you stepped on my foot" Bloom cried.

"Well then move your foot. And it aint my fault its dark in here" Sky said in an annoyed tone.

"Well then instead of being a wise ass why don't you find the light switch?" Stella said getting a bit angry at his stupidity.

"Hey if you think your so smart why don't you light up this room with light!" Brandon said to Stella.

"Fine I will" Stella summoned a sun energy ball in her hands and then flicked the light switch. "See how smart I am unlike you Sky" Stella giggled.

"Dude she's dissing me help me out here" Sky said to his best friend.

"Sorry bro but she got you there" Brandon laughed as his friend came near him to punch him. "dude kidding" Brandon said hiding behind Stella.

"Aw are you scared Brandon?" Bloom teased the brunette Prince.

"Pssh of Sky hell no! I just don't need any bruises on this hot face." Stella and bloom began to laugh uncontrollably at his statement. After a few minutes they were wiped out. Stella had gone to bed to get her beauty sleep, Brandon had gone to take a shower, Sky was pigging out on ice cream while Bloom was knocked out on the couch while watching her favorite soap opera.

"Dude did you know that Stella replaced all the bar soap with body wash" Brandon started as he walked out in shorts. "All though I do admit it smells better than bar soap." Brandon said as he dried his hair with a towel.

Sky than walked over to his friend and sniffed his hand "Yea your right! It does smell better than bar soap. I think the girls should tell us where they got it cause you smell good, dude" Sky said earning an awkward look from his brunette friend.

"Aw shit I forgot to get my shirt. I'll be back in a sec." Brandon said as he ran to his "former" room. He Slowly crept to the left of Stella's bed where all of his stuff was. When he got there he saw that Stella was about to fall off since she was nearly hanging at the edge of her bed.

_'Hmm should I help her? Tough question._' Brandon sighed and lifted Stella back up on her bed. He fixed her pillow and laid her head peacefully on it. He put her pink blanket over her body and whispered "Sweet dreams Stella!" before he turned to leave he swore that he saw Stella's sleeping face turn into a smiling face. Brandon couldn't help but smile as he walked out.

"Bro, why are you smiling?" Sky asked looking at Brandon's smiling expression.

"Umm, no reason!" Brandon said wiping the smile off of his face.

"Well whatever. I think I'm gonna go to bed. Oh come on!" Sky said.

Brandon walked over to Sky's couch and saw Bloom fast asleep. "So what! Just carry her into her room."

"Fine" Sky sighed as he picked up Bloom into his arms. He carefully carried her into "her" room. Sky turned around and when he reached to close the door, Bloom's dragon fire necklace fell to the floor. But before he could pick it up another hand popped down and picked it up.

"Are you looking for this Prince Sky?" A dark figure in a cloak asked picking up her necklace. Sky became freaked out and held Bloom closer to his body.

"Brandon, if that's you, quit it. Its not funny bro!" Sky said nervously.

"Oh, I'm not Brandon, bro. I'm the one thee only Salavador!" Salavador said taking off his cloak. "Give me the red headed princess and no one will get hurt."

Sky clung onto Bloom "I'm not going to give her to you"

"Awe stop being a little prince charming and give me the girl" Salavador said.

"What don't you understand about the word no?" Sky said as he grabbed a dictionary and hit him in the face. The evil wizard fell to the ground unconscious as Sky picked up Bloom's necklace and ran out of the room. Sky ran with Bloom still in his arms to Brandon's couch where he was fast asleep.

"Brandon! Wake up!" Sky said shaking his friend with one hand.

"Dude what time is it." He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Who the hell cares? Salavador is here. Go get Stella." Brandon stood up and tried to wear his shirt. "Brandon, forget about the shirt and go run before that guy wakes up." Brandon and Sky ran as fast as they could into the room where Stella was in.

"We can't stay in this room. Get Stella and let's hide in the closet behind the coat closet." Sky said.

Brandon lifted Stella up and nodded "Good idea dude" The four of them went to the closet. "Okay I think that we should try waking them up" Brandon whispered to his friend.

"Hey Bloom, Stella wake up" Sky said tapping their cheeks.

"What's going on?" Bloom said sleepily.

"Yea! And why am I in a closet lying on your lap?" Stella asked confused as she got up.

"Shh… Salavador is here" Brandon said as he covered Stella's "big mouth."

"He is?" Bloom asked. Just then they heard something crash out somewhere near the kitchen.

"Okay I feel really scared now" Stella said crying as she sunk into one of the closet's corners. Bloom went to sit next to her and she started to cry too.

"Hey, look at me Bloom! Stop crying. You have to be strong. For god's sake you both have the most amazing power, you can fight him." Sky said as Bloom smiled.

"You know what your right. Come on Stella! Magic Winx!" Bloom said but after she was confused.

"We can't transform!" Stella said starting to cry again.

"Hey, Hey look at me!" Brandon said as he wiped one of Stella's tears. "Don't worry, We're gonna get through this." Brandon said as he gave her a hug.

"Yea so don't worry" Sky said also giving a hug to Bloom who had stopped crying.

'BOOM! CRASH!'

"Okay can we get out of here before he finds us?" Stella asked frantically.

"Hey look there's a vent up there." Sky said as he climbed on Brandon and opened it.

"OMG Sky your so smart. Oh yeah sorry for calling you dumb before." Stella said as bloom and her started to laugh. The two boys helped them up into the vents system and then soon enough they were all crawling on metal. They crawled until they reached two routes.

"Okay I think that our best bet is to split up into pairs." Brandon said to his friend and his annoying classmates.

"Fine. Then Bloom and I will go that way while you two losers go that way!" Stella said.

"Hello earth to spoiled heiress. You two can't go together." Said an angry Brandon.

"And why not? And don't call her stupid" Bloom asked as if she read Stella's mind.

"Because you stupid girls can't use your powers for some stinking reason" Sky fumed. "Look, Bloom and I will go together which pains me. And Brandon you go with Stella" Sky said to his friend.

"Hey why am I always stuck with little Ms. Blondie?" Brandon asked loudly.

"Hey stop calling me names before I call my Daddy!" Stella yelled.

"Well to bad you don't have your cell phone. I'm telling you, Sky we should've left them and just made a run for it." Brandon said trying to control his anger.

"Right now I agree with you, but we have to go before Salavador finds us. So can we just go?" Sky asked nicely.

"I hate to say this but Sky is totally right! Wow did I just say that?" Bloom said surprising herself.

"FINE!" Stella and Brandon said at the same time. Both pairs crawled in the two different directions.

**With Bloom and Sky: **

"Do you even know where this leads?" bloom asked Rudely.

"No! But if you crawl faster maybe we'll get there and find out" Sky said losing control.

"Stop yelling at me! Oh I am so getting sick and tired of you." Bloom stuck out her tongue at Sky. "Ewe it totally smells here kinda like dirty gym socks?" She said pinching her nose.

"Well I know where this leads now. To the laundry room" Sky said opening the vent and jumping out. He held Bloom's hand and then lifted her out of the vents.

"Ugh it really, really smells in here." Bloom said.

"Yea lets get the hell outta here." Sky said leading the way out of the laundry room.

**With Stella and Brandon: **

"Are we there yet?" Stella asked stopping.

"No so stop your whining." Brandon's phone started to ring.

He picked it up and said "Oh hey Stacey." Stella glared at the name.

Stella heard a voice so she tugged on Brandon's arm "Brandon!"

"Um Stace this isn't a good time. Yea I'll call you later. Bye!" Brandon spoke in the phone and then hung up. "What do you want now" Brandon yelled at Stella as she began to cry.

"Aw shit don't cry Stella just tell me what's wrong." Brandon apologized.

"don't you hear that?" Stella asked.

"Yea now I do. Okay come on just keep on crawling." He said. As the two kept on crawling they heard the noises getting closer. Brandon found the vent that was right on top of the pool.

"Stella jump!" Brandon said as he heard the noises closer than ever.

"But this is a couture outfit" Stella pointed to her pajamas.

Brandon didn't care about Stella's outfit right now. All he cared about was saving her and not to mention himself. So he pushed her out of the vents and into the pool and then jumped in after her.

Stella came up to the surface of the pool for breath and so did the prince that jumped in. "you messed up my outfit." Stella said splashing water at the hero.

Just then both of them heard the door knob turn. Brandon swam to Stella and put a protective arm around her shoulder. Stella grew scared and held onto Brandon's arm and closed her eyes.

The door flew open and to Brandon and Stella's relief it was just Bloom and Sky.

"Omg are you guys okay?" Sky asked as he helped Stella and Brandon out of the pool.

"No I'm not okay. I'm not okay because he pushed me into the pool and got my outfit wet." Stella pointed at Brandon.

"You guys are total jerks!" Bloom said helping Stella squeeze the water out of her hair.

"Oh we're jerks. I only pushed her to save her." Brandon said defending himself.

"From what?" Bloom asked.

"Yes Prince Brandon from what?" Salavador said appearing out of nowhere. "Oh yea from me!" he said answering his own question. "You know I think its time to finish you two princes since you've corrupted all of my plans to get the powers of these fairies. So say goodbye boys!" Salavador said throwing an energy ball at Sky and the wet Brandon.

"Oh no, you don't! Nobody hurts anyone while I'm around" Ms. Faragonda said blasting Salavador with an attack which made him disappear.

"thanks Ms. F." the students thanked.

"you totally saved us. But one thing. Why cant me and Stella use our powers?" Bloom asked.

"Well the potion that we gave you doesn't let you use your powers for a day. That way you guys can rest." Faragonda stated.

"Well that sucked today!" Stella pouted.

"Well why don't you all head to bed and NO arguing." Saladin yelled. Apparently they had ignored the no arguing statement. The Solarian Princess started to complain and started to blame Brandon about her couture outfit. And Brandon argued back at her while Sky and Bloom yelled at each other about how they both smelled like dirty gym socks.

"What did I SAY?" Saladin asked.

The four teenagers looked at each other "No arguing." The four royals left the room and headed upstairs to bed with out further discussion!

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. Sorry we haven't updated in a while. We just had so much things to do. Well thanks to everyone who helped us in our time of need. Thanks for all the suggestions you guys gave us. We will try to incorporate some of the ideas into this story. Well thank you! And we hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Review! Byee! **


End file.
